unnoticed
by rabbitt2nv
Summary: sakura just moved in to a new town. shes trying her best to pass her high school life unnoticed but its proving to be a challenge after she meets a certain person. How will she keep her self under the radar? or will she just give in to love?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

As she looked out side the car window Sakura Haruno saw as everything she know leave even though she only knew it for 3 months. she never had a steady place, her and her father are always moving around since her fathers job required it. she didn't mind moving around a lot since every were they went sh try to make her self invisible but her pink hair made it hard for her.

" So were are we going now dad?." she turned to look at her father.

Mr. Haruno gave her a small smile " you will like it there Sakura it a nice place and i promise well e staying longer this time."

sakura smiled at her father and gave a small giggle

" yes but that doesn't answer my question dad."

Mr .Haruno laughed and gave a quick look at his daughter " we my dear are headed to Konohagakure and you start school tomorrow in their well known konoha high."

"konohagakure huh" said sakura at that moment she decided that she was not going to make herself invisible anymore and actually make some new friends. But what she didn't know was what was waiting for her in this new town.

**Chapter 1**

It was already dark wen they arrived to konohagakure, sakura sat up straight in her seat and saw how the city lights looked beautiful. 10 minutes of more driving they finally arrived at their location. The hose looked Nice it wasn't big but it wasn't small either it was just perfect. As they went inside of the house they noticed the movers got there way before they did. the house was filled with boxes and Sakura decided to go up to her room and decided to leave the unpacking for tomorrow she was too tired to start opening boxes she set her alarm clock for 6:30am and went to bed.

**_Beep, beep, beep_**

with a grunt sakura got up and looked at her alarm clock. she looked at the time and got up. it was 7 am wen she finished getting ready and headed downstairs for breakfast before her father drove her to school.

Sakura entered the high school and sighed as she went in she hated to start school right in the middle of the year she was always the new girl and that made it harder for her to make she walked through the hallways she bumped into someone and they both fell with a small shriek as they fell.

"Look where you going you freak!" said a girl with red hair and equal red eyes that were hidden behind stylish channel glasses. she wore a very strange hairstyle nice and combed in one side and a birds nest on the other. sakura stifled a laugh and quickly got up from were she was.

"um sorry didn't See you there." she said as she finished picking up her schedule.

"You better be sorry you freak do you even know who i am? I can have your head for this" the girl said as she got up and dusted her dereon jeans and walked away pissed mumbling something sakura couldn't quiet make out.

Sakura finally found her homeroom and stayed outside for while deciding whether or not to go in.

**_Inside the classroom_**

"ok everyone be quiet, class is about to start, and has anyone seen a new student around shes supposed to be here already" said the teacher and decided to have a look outside to see if he finds his missing student.

Sakura was surprised wen she saw the door open and found a young teacher looking at her.

"so this is were you've been young lady" the teacher ushered sakura to come into the room and introduced her to everyone.

"alright everyone be quiet i have an announcement" everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at the teacher.

"This is Sakura Haruno she will be in our class as of today shes a new student who moved from suna so be nice." he looked around for a moment stoped at girl with red hair " that means you Karin." the red head looked up and gave an annoyed look at sakura and everyone started to laugh.

"Woah shes hot Mr. asumi" screamed a blond haired boy at the teacher.

"quiet down Naruto were do you think you are? asked the teacher.

the blond boy laughed and said he thought he was at home at first end everyone burst out laughing. he teacher gave sakura her seat an dbegan class. sakura didnt want to be there not now atleast and on top of that apparently she made a new enemy. sh ejust hoped she could pass this year unnoticed.

~~~~ Author's Note ~~~~

ok everyone this is the first chapter i hop you guys like it. let me know what you think. am pretty new at this so i really hope you like it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter 2**

As the morning went by Sakura was relieved that no one seemed to be interested in her except that blond haired kid name Naruto he was very cheery and also very annoying but sakuradidn't mind since he was a nice kid. He sat with her during lunch and it made Sakura very happy knowing she didn't have to be the akward one eating by her self. And finaly is was gym class the last period of the day.

"hey! you must be the new girl everyone talking about." said a girl with two buns.

Sakura nodded. " Hi am Sakura."

the girl gave her a smile and proceeded with introducing her self. "Am Ten Ten, this are my friends"

"this is Hinata" she pointed at a girl with long black hair and silver eyes. "H-hi n-nice to meet you." she said with a shy smile Sakura founded to be really cute.

"And am Ino" said a blond with baby blue eyes. "Did anyone tell you you have a huge forehead?" Ino asked.

Sakura stared at her and gave her a small smile "and did anyone tell you you look like a pig?" the girls started to laugh.

After a while of the girls getting acquainted Sakura could tell they were going to become friends which it was what she didn't want. she was afraid that once again her and her father would move out and than what her friends wouldn't care.

As the rest of the students went in to the gym she heard a couple of shriek she looked to where was the commotion.

"Whats going on over there?" she asked Ino.

"oh that its just the hottest guy in school Sasuke Uchiha" said Ino

"yeah hes also the coldest bastard around. " said Ten Ten

Sakura giggled at her remark and looked in the direction of the commotion. There she saw him. He was like a god with his black hair and onyx eyes his body was fit and his stare was cold.

somehow his coldness attracted Sakura but she mentally shook herself and reminded herself she doesn't need a relationship that's gonna be over too soon. Than Sakura noticed that a certain red head was right next to him being all flirty and saying something to his ears.

"ooh here's Karin the whore of the school." said Ino.

"jeez she never leaves poor Sasuke alone. she evens makes a living hell of the girls that tries to get close to him."

Sakura sat on the bench looking towards Sasuke until she saw a familiar blond boy start calling her.

"hey Sakura chan! over here!" he waved his hands frantically at Sakura she smiled and waved at him. The blond made his way to were Sakura and the girls were and Sasuke followed quietly behind.

" Hey girls!" Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

" see teme, she pretty right?" Naruto asked Sasuke

"hn" was all he got. Sasuke kept staring at Sakura which made it very uncomfortable for her. During the rest of the period all Sakura got was death glare from Karin every time Sasuke looked at her. Finally school ended everyone was getting their thing s to go home as Sakura was headed out she heard the girls call out to her.

"hey Sakura wanna head out to grab something to eat?" said Ten Ten.

"yeah that way we can celebrate your welcome party." said Naruto as he got closer.

"that would be awesome" said Ino.

"sry guys i have tons of unpacking to do." said Sakura

"ooh come on Sakura-chan! its Friday." said Naruto

"I've got it, we can go to the club tonight, that way you can have the afternoon to unpack and the night to party." said Ino

Sakura took a couple of mins before answering she wanted to refuse but the looks on her new friends were to eager, it broke her heart to say no to them.

" alright I'll go." said Sakura. Everyone gave Sakura a happy smile.

"good i'll text you the deets ok see you soon." said Ino and her and everyone else went their separate ways.

**_sry guys its all i have for today i will appreciate if you leave me some comments let me know how am doing so far._**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura arrived home and noticed most of the boxes in the living room were gone and the living room looked presentable. She searched for her father and found him unpacking in the kitchen.

"hey dad" said sakura.

Mr. Haruno looked up from the counter and gave a Sakura a smile. "hey baby girl, how was your day?"

"It was ok." she asked her father about going out tonight with some friends she made, Mr. Haruno was so happy that he told her to stay out late but not too late he even gave her extra money for the night. Sakura smiled at the memory as she was putting away the last box of her room away. Her thoughts were shaken by the sound of her phone ringing. Sakura grabbed her phone and saw it was a text from Ino. The text read she was coming to pick her p at 7 and that the plans were changed. Narutos parents were out of town so he decided to throw a party at his house.

Sakura took a look at her clock and saw it was already six she ran into the bathroom and took a 15 min shower and got out to look for a pair of jeans that made her butt look great and her baby phat red tube top. She looked for her red and white Jordan's she grabbed her with sweater and headed downs stairs. Ino had arrived 20 mins later than the time she said she would. Sakura said her goodbyes to her dad and left.

Once they arrived Sakura noticed that there were tons of cars parked outside she looked at Ino for answers.

"What did you expect? Naruto is very Popular in school." she turn to look at Sakura and gave her a questioning look " What you thought it was just going to be us."

Sakura just smiled and began walking to the door. Naruto opened the door to his house and greeted them with a huge smile. Ino went in and asked Sakura if it was OK that she hanged out with Shikamaru apparently she had a thing going on with him but she made it clear that her no.1 was Sasuke before leaving. Sakura smiled and went to get something to drink and decided to stay secluded in the party she didn't need to make herself anymore friends to leave them in the end. Sakura looked around at how many people were there until her emerald eyes were caught in a trance with onyx ones. She knew those eyes belonged to Sasuke Uchiha, she tried looking down but the power his gaze held against hers was very powerful. His gaze made her feel like there was no one else in the room but them. Than Sasukes gaze moved a way and all Sakura did was follow it to were they had stopped. His gaze had turned from sensual to cold in just minutes. Sakura saw what was it that changed his mood and there right next to him she saw Karin latching to his arm wearing the most sluttiest outfit Sakura had ever seen. She was whining to Sasuke and giving Sakura glares.

Sakura had decided to go look for the girls before Karin dcided to trow a fit her way. As she looked for the girls she saw Ino talking to Shikamaru and than saw Ten Ten flirting with someone who looked just like Hinata and speaking of Hinata she saw talking to Naruto and the poor girl looked as if she was about to faint. Sakura decided to keep looking around the house hoping she'll find an empty room were she could be alone. Moments later she found and empty studio and she was so glad she was out of the party at least for a while. Sakura was happy she had made some new friends and was happy she gone to her first party but she was also afraid of what will happen if she gets to close. Her father had assured her they wont be moving again, but how many times had he said that to her but in the end it was the same outcome and honestly Sakura was tired of having to say goodbye to the friends she had made.

Sakura was so deep in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the person sitting in the chair in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing here?" asked the person.

Sakura looked up startled at the voice she just heard. she tried to make out who it was sitting there but it was too dark.

"um sorry i didn't know anyone was here i was just looking around." the figure got up from his chair and turned the lamp on. The room was filled with a golden glow that made the room seem magical and there in the middle stood none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura was surprised to see him there and couldn't help but wonder where was the little slut that was hanging by his arm earlier.

"And what are YOU doing here? i thought you were with the who- i mean Karin? she asked him.

Sasuke had annoyed look wen he heard Karins name "Hn" that's all he said.

Sakura was curios but he wouldn't give her much of an answer. Than she noticed him walking close to her _way to close_ she thought.

"w-what are you doing?" she asked getting a bit nervous.

sasuke just gave her a grin his onyx eyes seemed darker with desire.

"did you know you look sexy?" he said in a very low voice.

Sakura had to strain her ears to hear him.

"In fact i couldn't stop thinking about you since this morning." he said in a very sexy voice Sakura found very distracting.

Sasuke kept getting closer and closer Sakura tried to speak to tell him to back off but the words couldn't come out of her mouth the man in front of her looked to sexy. Sasuke was now very close to her she could smell the husky fragrance of his cologne and the way he was looking at her made her forget everything.

But what he did next blew Sakuras mind off.

Sasukes lips came down and took Sakuras in a searing kiss.

~~~~ note ^_^~~~~

**sry guys if you find the chapter to be short but i have other things to finish before the day is over and my one year old takes most of my time but i promise you guys are going to like the next chapter. So feel free to review and for those who did thank you very much i really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own Naruto._**

**_Chapter 4_**

Sakura's heart almost stopped when his mouth touched down on hers. The scent of his cologne was intoxicating, dangerous and that alone was enough to send her senses spining. The pressure of his lips upon her drew from her a responce she wasn't sure she should be giving. Sasuke cradled her head in his hands, giving her no room for her to pull away even if she had it in her head to do so. The contact of his mouth on hers was explorative at first, light, tentative almost but then with one very masculine stroke of his tongue, everything changed. Sakuras lips oponed to him as if it had a mind of its own, welcoming him inside the moist cave of her mouth. Her tongue met his briefly, flirting around it, dancing with it until finally mating at his command. Sasuke subdued her with each powerful stroke and thrust of h is tongue, teasing her into submission.

Sakura felt the surge of his body against hers, she felt something hard pressing against her and later figured out it was his arousal. Sasuke brought down his hands to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sakuras arms went automatically around his neck pulling him deeper into her mouth. Her inner core melting everytime she felt h is hard throb, her nipples tightening, aching to feel the warmth of his mouth on them. Sasuke moved leaving hers wanting more, he moved lower leaving her a trail of wet kisses down her neck slowly, and sensually bringing every of her nerves to life. Sakura felt goosebumps form all over her body as he got to her collarbone, his lips feathered as he spoke in a sexy tone.

"You taste like cherries." he said

Sakura felt electric jolts go through her shooting down her legs wen he spoke. Her nerves rose to life with anticipation at the thought of where his sexy mouth was going.

"I want you." he said making her nerves leap and dance.

"W-we can't..." She said as his mouth came over hers againg making all her will power dissappear. His hands moved up her shirt feeling her well toned stomach slowly moving up. Sakura thought she was going to die if he didn't touch her breast. He finally reached the top of her tube top and brought it down revealing to him her supple breasts. Sakuras heart gave a lurching movement as his fingers played with her hardened nubs.

"do you want this?" he asked her giving her the most sexy look she had ever seen.

His thumb lingering over her engorged nipple, moving back and forth, hot little rubs that lifted every hair in her scalp.

" do you want this?" he asked once again as his mouth moved to her breast and sucked softly at first and than harder. Sakuras hands clutched a his hair, trying to hold her self as the delicious sensations worked through her.

"oh... oh God..." she whimpered.

Sasuke stopped sucking at her breast and gave her a sexy smirk.

" You like this too" he said as he licked the outer breast, the sexy rasp of his tongue melting melting every vertebrae of her spine into submission. Than he pressed her back against the desk in the middle of he room, his thighs parting hers wit primal intentions.

Sakuras eyes flew open and the realisation of what she was doing washed through her like a bucket of cold water. She put her hands on his chest and gave him a hard push.

"N-no i can't she said putting her top quickly and running out of the room leaving a very turned on and confused Sasuke.

Sakura closed the door behind her and kept beating her self mentally for the little show she gave in there but she could still feel Sasukes touch and the warmth of his tongue on her. She went to look for Ino, she needed to get out of there soon. She looked everywhere but she was nowhere to be found than she found Ten Ten talking to the same boy from before. She pulled her aside and asked her to give her a ride home Ten Ten looked at Sakura worriedly but told her she take her home. They said their goodbyes and headed home.

Sakura was so relieved she made it home and was glad that her friend didn't ask her anything on the way. When she got home she noticed the lights were of and for once Sakura was glad her father was asleep she couldn't face him now after what she did in that room with a boy she barely knew. she went up to her room and went to take a shower. She was still amazed at how her body had reacted to his kiss and his touch its like if it knew him since for ever. After she was done she went to bed deciding git would be better to think things through in the morning when she calmed down.

Sakura woke up the next day with the sound of her father calling her. She rubbed her eys trying to make out what he was saying.

"Sakura you have visitors am sending the up." She heard her father say and than she saw her door opening and in came Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata.

"Hey sakura i heard you left the party early what happened?" asked Ino with a concerned look.

"um nothing." Said Sakura she didn't really want to remember last night mainly the way she acted. Ino gave her a questioning look but decided to drop it.

"Omigod did you see what Karin was wearing at the party?" She asked with an amused and disgusted look.

"yeah i wonder if she got her outfit at whore's R us." siad Ten Ten the girls burst out laughing at the comment.

a couple of mins later they decided to go out shopping Sakuras dad gave her some cash and they headed out.

**sorry i ended it like this guys but got a bit of a block i'll post the next chapter soon.**

**Hope you guys like it and please review. thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

*******_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_*******

**Chapter 4**

A 30 min drive they finally reached the mall's parking lot. The girls kept giggling reminicing the night before and Sakura wanted to do was to forget about it. Ino kept talking about how shikamaru had been a great kisser even though he is as lazy as they come. Hinata just turned beet red at the mention of Naruto wich Sakura found it to be very interesting but also cute. And Ten Ten just kept talking about how her Neji was shy but also dominant. than all of the sudden Ino stopped causing everyone to bump into each other.

"What the hell Ino" cried Ten Ten.

"Hold on a sec, Where were you last night Sakura?" she asked the pinket with a very sly look.

"Yeah i didn't see you at the party and when i saw you you were very red and a bit out of breath." Said Ten Ten.

Sakura sterted to papnic she didn't know what to tell them. she tried to calm her self but in the inside all she wanted to do was to run and hide.

"I was at the party, if you and Ten Ten hadn't been sucking faces all night with those boys you would have seen me, and i all ready told you i drank a bit much last night." she said giving the you know what am talking about look. The other two girls turned red and decided to drop it. As they kept walking through the crowded mall Ino noticed the boys and called them over as they got near Sakura disappeared.

" Hey yoou guys" yelled Naruto sporting the biggest smile.

" Hey guys wanna go get something to eat Sakura was just complaining about being hungry." Said Ino.

They guys looked at her like if she was nuts.

"What are you talking about she is not here." said Neji

Now it was Inos and the girls turn to look at them like they were nuts.

" what are you talking about she right he..." Ino looked every around for Sakura.

" Well she was here" she said turning to the guys. " Weird i thought Sasuke would be with you guys."

"He sia he'll come later" said Naruto. " Let's go look for Sakura." and they all started searching.

Sakura found her self being pulled to a secluded area of the mall by two very strong hands. She turned to look at who was pulling her away and saw a boy with black hair about 2 feet taller than her. Than he turned to look at her and she saw Onyx eyes meet emeralds and she panicked. She tried to free herself from him but to no vail. Than Sasuke pushed her to a wall and got very close. Sakura noticed something in his eyes in wasnt the same as last night. Last night she saw lust, but today all she saw was anger. No one had ever refused to be with Sasuke and she wasnt going to be the first she was going to make sure of that.

" Do you know what you have done Sakura?, Do you know what i had to do last night after you left me like that." he asked in a very calmed way.

"No, and let go of me." she said starting to get angry herself.

" You are going to pay my dear cherry blossom." he said with a smirk on his face and bent down and forced a kiss on her.

_oh no am not going to fall for that again._ Sakura thought as she kneed him in his precious jewels making the Uchiha bend down in pain.

"who the hell do you think i am" said a very furious Sakura. Sasuke took a deep breath as the pain calmed down.

" Am not a toy for your entertainment." said Sakura she was aboutto give Sasuke a black eye whe he stoppd her hand from touching his face.

" Ok am sorry i over reacted" he said.

" But i do have a proposal for you if you can calm down and listen to me." Sakura calmed down for a sec and he continued. " Be my girlfriend for a couple of months." Sakura stared at him in disbelief. Was he mentally retarded she thought after telling her she was going to pay for something he brought on to himself to asking her to be his girl for a couple of months.

" And what in your disfunctional brain maks you think i will accept such a ridiculous proposal." Said Sakura.

Sasuke just smirked and gave her a sexy grin. "For my protection, trust me your going to need it."

"For YOUR protection what the hell makes you believe i will ever need it. If you didn't notice i am a grown girl i can take care of my self." Sakura said and with that she left after she heard her friends calling her.

Sasuke stayed behind looking a Sakura for a minutes than laughed at the memory of a certain red head that was around when he gave Sakura that kiss. " Trust me you will." he said to himself and proceeded to join the group of people at the cafeteria.

_********* A/N*******_

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews they inspire me to keep writing. Sorry if i don't update soon enough for you guys but am getting things ready for my wedding coming up in a couple of weeks and also my daughters first birthday. I know tons to do but i will keep writing. thanks to you all for reading my story. keep reviewing. XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

**Chapter 6**

It's monday morning ans Sakura is rushing through the house getting ready cursing for hitting the snooze button when she knew she had to get up. Her father just stood there in awe it was the first time seeing Sakura rush throughthe house cuz she was late for school when before she would just prefer to stay home. Mr. Harunos thoughts were interrupted when he heard the front door slam.

Sakura made it to school with 5 mins to spare and as she walked through the hall ways she felt something was amiss. Was it her or every girl in the hall way was giving her glares and turning to the other to whisper something. And every boy was avoiding her for some reason, she finally made it to her locker and on it was the word BITCH in bright red color. Sakura checked the number of the locker again to make sure it wasn't hers but unfortunately it was. Sakura looked around in shock to see if she found who the culprit might be. But everyone was just looking at her and whispering to each other. She decided to let it be and clean it up later during free period, when she decided to get her books for the class coming up she saw that her books were all ruined with black marker in every page there was a bad word written in black. Sakura was shocked and than she heard a little laugh from behind.

"Serves you right you cheap hoe." said the voice.

Sakura turned around fuming ready to beat the shit out of whom ever it was. Than she saw Karin standing there with her shirt a bit too big for her and her pants showing half her crack.

" Why the HELL did you do this for?" asked Sakura trying to keep her cool.

"Why you ask? that happens to bitches who try and take my Sasuke away from me, and be sure my dear if i see you again near him this is something you wont have to be worried about." said Karin as she got in Sakuras face.

_ooh that does it this bitch is going down_ thought Sakura as she was about to punch Karin in the face she heard Ino come and grab her as if she was reading her mind and pulled her away.

"Sakura calm down! shes not worth you getting suspended for." said Ino attepting to calm Sakura down. But Sakura wasn't listening she needed to get back at Karin and she knew exactly with what. Ino looked at her friend worried but decided not to ask her Sakura right now looked to scary soinstead sh lent her the books she needed for the class coming up since sheh had that class last.

"Thanks Ino i'll return them soon." and with that they left to their classes. Around free period Sakura finished cleaning hr locker and decide to go meet up with the girls when she entered the class room she saw Ten Ten fighting everyone in the room and Hinata had a worried face when she saw Sakura. Everyone stopped doing what hey were doing and looked at Sakura when she was going to ask what was going on Ino cam ein and pulled her aside Ten Ten and Hinata followed.

" Have you sen this?" said Ino showing Sakura her cell phone. There she saw a Text that read: _Am Sakura Haruno and am looking for a sex friend call me 555-xxx i will do anything._ Sakuras mouth dropped opened.

" who sent this? how did they get my info?" asked Sakura.

"well i have a guess that its that 2 dollar hoe of Karin." said Ten Ten Sakura had enough of her bull shit when she was going to go look for her her phone rang and she got some disgusting message. Sakura shut her phone off and went to look for Karin ready to pounce on her and maybe improve her face. the girls followed her afraid of what she might do to her remembering what she did to Naruto on Saturday when he decided to say something completly stupid.

Sakura looked through every room and finally found her sitting right next to Sasuke hugging him while he was talking to Naruto who still had a black eye and the rest of the gang. But what she did next shocked everyone in the room even Sasuke. She came in and pushed Karin off Sasuke and than grabbed him and planted a big kiss on him. At first he resisted but than he gave in and let Sakura shove her tongue in his mouth. Sakura loved the way he tasted and she forgot for a minute that they were in school and that they had an audience. Than she pulled back and gave Sasuke a peck before turning her red face away. Everyone in the room was quiet the shock was so big that even Naruto was lost for words. A very shocked and embarrassed Uchiha grabbed Sakura by the hand and pulled her out of the room and into a quiet space.

"What was that?" he asked as he tried to keep his composure.

Sakura just kept looking down at her feet red as a tomato. she still couldn't believe she did that but she knew she just signed her death sentence but it was the only way to get back at her. Sasuke kept looking at her waiting for answer. than he saw her look up at him with a very brave face but he could tell she was still as embarrassed as he was.

"Ok you win." Said Sakura.

"excuse me? I win what?" he asked curious to what the answer might be.

"i'll be your girlfriend but not because i need your protection." said Sakura.

" Than why you finally fell in love with me?" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

oh how much she wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

"Hell no! who would fall in love with an ass like you." she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Than why Sakura?" he asked obviously getting annoyed. That made Sakura happy.

" Because i want to get back at that witch you have hanging around you."

" Hn, than are you ready for what comes to being in a relationship with me Haruno?" he said getting a sexy smirk on his face and getting closer to Sakura. Sakura saw him getting close to her and she stopped him before the smell of his perfume drove her to doing something she regretted. oh but how she wanted to kiss him again but she had her mind set she was just going to use him thats it nothing more tis is just a contract and she made sure he knew. After a couple of minutes they came back to the room were their friends were waiting. The girls pulled sakura aside and asked about what just happened than Sasuke came from behing and hugged Sakura and smirked at their friends.

"From today on were are a couple." He announced, everyone stared at them in shock but Sakura didn't care she loved how Sasuke felt while he hugged her how the warmth from his body felt and his cologne hitting and sending her senses to space. Than he moved away and she felt empty. Than he turned and looked at Karin who looked like a deer in headlights and told her to back off or he is going to forget that shes a girl. With that Karin left fuming yelling that it wont be the last of her. Than the bell of the next period rang and Sasuke gave Sakura a kiss before saying goodbye.

The week had been very interesting for Sakura the girls gave her Glares everywhere she went. the girls decided to have a sleepover on friday to talk about what just happened and Sasuke was way to sweet. Sakura loved the make out sections they had before classes and when he was about to lose it thank god for the bells. Karin had been too quiet which Sakura didnt pay much mind to it. and the week comming up they were going on a camping trip with the class.

~~~~**Authors Note~~~~**

**hey guys thanks for the reviews i appreciate it and soon something great its coming up. so keep reading and reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

**Chapter 7**

It was early Monday morning and Sakura just finished getting ready to go. Today they were going on a week long trip to Suna and principal Tsunade had the great idea of having them walk over there through the forest. "_It's a great learning experience." _She had told the students and everyone was afraid to go against her word, except for the pervy literature teacher Jiraiya. Sakura got out out of her thoughts just in time to put the finishing touches on her bag. Sasuke had told her he was going to pick her up today at 7:30 and it was almost time. She quickly ran downstairs to say goodbye to her father but instead found a note, wishing her a good trip. Lately thats all her dad had been doing and its started to worry her, she knew he was working hard to let her finish the school year and at his job but something was off and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Sasuke arrived just in time and he was starting to get inpatient with how slow she was moving. She dropped her bag in th back seat and quickly got on to the front seat and fastened her seat belt. And she waited for him to take off but for some reason he wasn't moving, she turned to face and foun dhim staring at her with a smug look on his face.

" What?" asked Sakura.

"Is that how you greet every of your boyfriends?" he asked her, a smirk forming on his lips at her annoyed expression, and with that he drove off. The ride to school was painfully quiet for Sakura, she would have preferred to walk to school but he was so set into picking her up that she had no choice but to give in. Every time she was alone with him was like heaven and hell. The sexual l desire she felt for this man was almost animalistic, she didn't know why her body reacted that way to him every time they were alone, but she also couldn't stand his arrogance some times she felt like strangling him. When they finally reached the school parking lot Sakura felt so relieved as soon as Sasuke pulled the car to a stop she almost jumped out of the car but was suddenly stopped by Sasukes big hands. When she tried to protest his lips came crashing down, giving her the most mind consuming kiss, she completely forgot what she was going to say. She thought she was getting used to his kissed but every time it sends her to heaven. The kiss began powerful and demanding but it slowly turned into sweet but hungry. His hands began to move up her shirt and tease her for a bit, and Sakura loved every minute of it, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Things were starting to get really heated when they were getting heated thy were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the drivers window. Sakura took the chance to fix herself as Sasuke looked to see who interrupted their time. When he turned he found no one to be there.

"odd" said a very confused Sakura.

she noticed that Sasuke was about to blow up and beat the crap out of anyone just to ge rid of his frustration. Sasuke got out of the car hoping to get a glimpse of was it that stopped him from taking his Sakura. "_Wait, MY Sakura since when do i think of her this way? i better get it together am only with her to make her fall in love with me and than leave her. That was all." _With that he decided to stop looking and turned back to the car to see Sakura all ready out and taking her bag. He decided to do the same and head to the meeting place in the front gate where they found their friends and many of the students.

"Hey Sakura, you guys arrived just in time." Said Ten Ten

" Yeah they are going to tell us who are our teachers for the trip." shouted Naruto.

As the time passed everyone got asigned to a teacher and for Sakuras dismay she was in the same group as Sasuke and Naruto, but thankfully Ino had the best idea, to have the teachers go together that way the group is bigger and safer, the only problem was that Karin was in the group. When the clock sturck 10 the students along with their teachers headed out to start the long journey to suna. Sakura walked along with Ino and the girls while Sasuke was behind with the rest of the guys. As they walked they didn't notice Karin in the back watching them quietly with a smile on her face.

" Soon this bitch will know not to mess with my man." she told her self as she walked.

**~~~~Authors Note~~~~**

**sorry guys i know its not my best but i keep having a writer's block with all the stress and all but i will get the story back on track.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I DON'T OWN NARUTO_**

**Chapter 8**

The group had walked for about two hours than after all the whining and complaining from most of the girls and some of the guys they decided to stop for a break.

"Alright everyone we will stop for a short break of 15 minutes, after that we will keep walking for an hour or so and than we will set camp." said professor kakashi.

"FINALLY!" yelled Ino as she put her bag on the floor and sat down. Sakura started to wander around and found a secluded area from the rest of the group. She started looking around and admiring the scenery, she started to get lost in her own thoughts. When she started hearing little noise coming from the woods getting closer to her. Than suddenly they stopped and she began getting a very cold feeling as if everything around her just turned to ice.

"H-hello.. Is anyone there?" She asked as the feeling grew wider. She waited for an answer and all she got was the sound of the leaves.

"Sasuke is that you?" she asked again, but no answer. She began feeling anxious and a bit scared. She slowly rose to her feet and started to look around to see if she found anyone when suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of her scaring the life out of her.

"Omg" she said in a low voice so Sasuke wouldn't hear her.

" did you call?" he said with a grin on his face.

Sakura tried to steady her heart before answering him so the fright wouldn't show in her voice.

"hmm no i didn't. How long have you been standing here?" she asked him.

"Not long i just got here, the teachers wants us to get together we are leaving." said Sasuke.

"What are you doing out here by your self?" He asked her.

"I was just thinking" Said Sakura as she stared at the ground.

"About what?" Asked Sasuke.

"Stuff" replied Sakura.

"Let me guess. About me." Said Sasuke giving her one of his killer looks.

Sakura just stared at him wondering if he hit his head or something.

"Come on Sakura i know am hot and all, but you shouldn't come to a lonel place to think about me, you just come over and i'll give you what you want." Said Sasuke with a smirk tht said he had won.

"Seriously Sasuke you are so full of your self you know." Said a pretty annoyed and amused Sakura as she started to head towards the direction were the rest of the group was. Once she was a few feet away she turned to look at Sasuke who was still standing in his place looking towards the bushes with a concerned look.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked and waited for him to look at her.

"Are you comming" She asked.

"Hn" said Sasuke and started walking towards her.

They finally caught up with the group only to find professor Kakashi and Gai fighting. Sakura and Sasuke went to where their friends where.

"Whats going on?" asked Sakura.

"Just the same thing as every year, Mr. Gai challenged Mr. Kakashi to a duel." Said Ino.

"And like always he will loose." Said Ten Ten.

"What is it this time?" Asked Sasuke.

" Its to see who will pick the spot where we are staying over night." Said Neji.

"And Kakashi wins." Said kiba.

"Man i hate it when looses he always get depressed after." Said Naruto.

"Troublesome" Said Shikamaru, and everyone started laughing.

"Alright everyone listen up, we are going to be walking for three hours to get to our rest stop. Every team will have an assignment, once you get your assignments youare to get them done as soon as get arrive and i want no complaining from anyone." Said Mr. Kakashi.

everyone nodded their heads in acknowledgement of what was being said.

"Alright Mr. Gai's team will collect the wood for the fire and will also help my team in setting the tents. Asuma's team will collect the food and prepare it, there is a river near by where you can catch fish. And Curenais team will do the clean up, is that clear." Said Kakashi.

"Mr. Kakashi i just had mi nails done can't i skip the wood gathering thing i hate bugs." Said Karin.

"too bad their going to get ruined." Said Ten Ten.

"Hey stupid you were told to be prepared for the trip that means no nails." Said Ino.

" Ok girls don't start fighting. Now that everyone got their tasks lets get going, and no Karin you wont get out of doing your job unless you want to clean the fish? no ok now lets go."Said started laughing at Karins face when she was told if she preferred to gut the fish. It had only been 30 mins since they started back walking when Karin started to complain that her feet hurt.

" can we please stop my feet are killing me and i keep tripping everywhere!" Said Karin.

"Thats what happens when a bimbo like you wears heel to the woods, seriously Karin what the heel is going through your mind." Said Ino.

" jajaja probably her brain cell are all dying from soooo many hair dyes and products." Said Ten Ten.

" What are you talking about my hair is naturally red unlike a pink headed bitch here. I mean who would believe her hair is real." Said Karin with a smirk on her face.

"Are you stupid or what? wait that was a stupid question." Said Sakura and everyone started laughing.

"My hair is naturally pink unlike some one who's only real feature is your skin. Come on Karin did you really think no one can tell how many surgeries you've had?" Said Sakura.

Karin quickly shut up and took out the mirror out of her bag and started to inspect her self.

"I rest my case." Said Sakura as she kept walking with the girls right behiind her laughing their ass off and leaving a speechless Karin behind.

a couple of hours later they had reached a clearing.

"Alright everyone has their jobs this is our camping ground for tonight so lets get started." Said Kakashi a everyone dropped their bags and began their task. they were finished before the sun had settled and everyone was finally resting. Sakura wanted so bad to go take a bath so she waited for everyone to go to sleep during the night and so she sneaked away to the river that was near by. She didn't notice that she was being followed.

Sakura started to undress and got into the river, she began to enjoy how wonderful the river felt but than she started to get the same cold feeling she got earlier, than she started to hear foots steps getting closer to where she was.

"Sasuke is that you?" Said Sakura. But she got no answer.

"Sasuke this isn't funny." said Sakura.

"Whats not funny?" Said Sasuke. Who was sitting in a rock with a book in his hand.

"What are you doing here." she asked him trying to cover herself.

"I should be asking you the same thing?" He said.

"Answer the question." She said.

"I was eading until i saw a pink headed beauty getting in the water with nothing on." He said with a smirk on his face that could be seen from the moon. He slowly started to get undressed and into the water.

"What are you doing?" Asked a panicked Sakura.

"What does it look like am doing am joining you." he said as he closer to her.

Sakura started to back away until she hit a huge rock that stopped her from moving any further, Sasuke kept getting dangerously close and Sakura started to breathe heavily.

"Sto-p stay where you are. Don't get any closer." Said Sakura, Sasuke stopped where he was without moving he just stood there looking at Sakura. She was sooo scared but not of him, she was afraid of what she was going to do to him if he kept getting closer to her. The moon was high up illuminating the river giving a wonderful glow to Sasukes god like body. The moon hit every spot of his body giving Sakura a perfect view and she wanted to touch it. She started to move closer to him as if she was in a trance she couldn't break, she reached her arms out and started to touch Sasukes toned stomach tracing every line across it. Sasuke hissed at th pleasure he felt of her touching him. She was just a couple of inches away from him completely naked. He looked down at how perfect her creamy skin looked under the light of the moon, he couldn't take anymore and he began to kiss her sending heat waves up and down their bodies. He expected her to push away but she never did.

Their were both to busy with each other that they didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them from the woods.

**~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~**

**Hey guys thanks for being patient with me soon i will post up the next chap.**

**thank you for reading nd i hope i get your reviews to let me know how am doing soo far.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

**Chapter 9**

Sakura was not so surprised that Sasuke bent down to kiss her. His lips were warm and soft and gentle, But she could feel the restraint, the tension in his hands as they moved to cup her face and his thumb stroked over her cheeckbones. _Great now he decides to be a gentleman._ thought Sakura. The tension was killing her so she decided to take things into her own hands, Rising up on her tiptoe, she wrapped her arms around him as his tongue touched hers.

And everything changed.

Heat and hunger radiated from Sakura's body, warming her blood and making her veins sing for the heavens in answer to the needs he stirred in her. A brief jolt of anger rose through her at the thought of her behavior but was soon vanished out of her mind when she felt Sasuke's hand move down and touch her lower back stroking it making he legs turn to water. Sasuke caught her wait as she wobbled, fitting her tightly against him. And what little sanity Sakura had left fled at the sensation of Scorching kisses at the tender skin of her neck, the play of muscles under her fingers and the thump of his heart against the chest pressed tightly to hers. The rock pressing hard on her back but she didn't care all she cared right now was the man in front of her.

"Sakura" whispered Sasuke, the sound slowly filtering through the erotic gaze she was in sending shivers down her spine at the sound of her name from his mouth.

She opened her eyes to find him staring at her intently, His fingers still at her back gently stroking her, but there was nothing gentle at the way he looked at her, and the fire burning in those onyx eyes sent shivers down to her stomach. Sasuke shuddered his breath as quick as her own. She was glad to see that she wasn't the only one shaken by the power of that kiss, she idnt have much experience on the fact but she knew the feeling was mutual. Tightening hr hands around his hands she pulled him foward telling him she wanted more, but Sasuke pulled back.

" This isn't the right place." He said looking around. "We could get cought by the teachers."

Sakura realized he was right. There might not be anyone around right now but the teachers and other students were near by and if they were caught who knew what trouble they be in. She should of feel embarrassed even mortified at her actions but Sakura could't care less. Sasuke tried moving away but Sakura tightened her grip so he couldn't move. At that moment indecision hit Sakura, should she let him go and go back to camp? or should they finish what they had started? A little voice in the back of her head told her that she should back track and forget this ever happened and just be his pretend girlfriend like they had planned out at first. But she did nothing to move from her spot. Than she remembered the grip she had on Sasuke than again she didn't know how long she had been standing there holding him like that. She looked up to see the fire and the question in Sasuke's eyes tahn the answer hit her.

"I don't care, but if you do we can always hide behind the rock." Said Sakura.

Sasuke was caught of guard by Sakura's words he had expected her to say something else but this? He wasn't expecting to loose control of the kiss the sweetness he expected but the fire that she showed had completly caused him to loose control. He had been with many girls before but she was the first he actually wanted the one who made him loose control of the situation. Hell he had lost everything that was left of his mind. Sakura deserved better than being pinned to a rock where they could easily get caught. He brought his attention back to her face only to wish he hadn't, Her emerald eyes dark and hungry, her lips swollen and moist from his kiss. Whether he got caught or not or rock or not he didn't care and bent down once again to kiss her. Sakura came alive as she felt his lips against hers once more. Sasuke tried to take his time savoring her knowing he will be able to explore her body in a while but Sakura pressed herself to his chest kissing him with need that the thought of taking it slow went to hell.

Sakura felt like she was on needed to touch him. She needed to prove to herself that this was real. She need to feel hiw against her, inside of her, she wanted all of it now. Her fingers traced the ridges of his muscles, and with a boldness she didn't know she had she retraced her path with her tongue. Sasuke sucked in his breath in pleasure as his hands tightened in her hair. As she went lower to his hardened member her thighs clenched in anticipation.

"My turn." Sasuke stopped her hands and lifted them over her head.

"i'll do all the work my cherry blossom you just sit back and enjoy" said Sasuke with a low sexy voice making Sakura feel like she was about to go mad. Than his head dropped to capture her nipple between her his lips. Sakura hooked her legs to his hips with no fabric covering them, she moaned at the sensation he was giving her. Every stroke of his tongue making her feel like she was on heaven. She could feel how hard he was and god she wanted him too so she decided to torture him a bit and began moving her hips against his hard member making him groan with pleasure.

"I thought i told you i'll do all the work." He said looking at Sakuras eyes.

" But i didnt do anything." She said in the most innocent way possible.

"sure you didn't." He said with a smirk on his face.

The way she looked under the moonlight eyes filled with lust, cheeks flustered, lips swollen, _God she looks beautiful,_ he thought. He couldn't take it anymore having her here beneath him naked and ready for him was driving him insane, he wanted to be inside of her, he wanted to hear her moaning his name as he made her come with pleasure. He slowly positioned him self at her entrance and looked at her fro her approval once she nodded in response he began to slowly enter her moist cave. Sakura wince in pain when his hard member began to tear her bringing her to womanhood. Sasuke stopped when he hear her wince and began kissing her on her lips to ease the pain, once he was fully in he stopped for a minute waiting for her responce. Sakura began slowly to move on her own once the pain was gone letting him know she was ready and he began moving on a slow pace. But than his pace began increasing Making Sakura feel the pleasure, she had heard that sex was great but she had never experienced it but right now what shes experiencing with Sasuke the man she loved was farther than great in was undescribeable. She began moaning his name making him loose control and go faster until very soon they both came in bliss.

Sasuke collapsed on Sakura panting feeling relieved he than slowly move doff from her and gave her a small peck on her lips.

"Are you ok?" He asked a bit concerned remembering when she winced. He knew she was a virgin from hearing Ino and her big mouth talking about it with Ten Ten.

"Yes" She said turnig red realizing what they just had done.

Sasuke gave her a sexy smirk and pulled her deeper into the water and helped her get cleaned up. giving her small kisses on her back. He wanted her again but he knew they needed to get back so they don't raise any suspicion.

"We should get going." He said

"hn" was all Sakura could muster. Sasuke gave a lil laugh and began helping her ge out of the water and dresses and soon after they were on their way back to the camp.

five minutes later they made back into their tents without anyone waking up but little did they know that there was someone who was awake and she was even madder than before.

"Stupid Haruno i'll make you pay for this" Said a very furious karin.

**~~~~Author's Note~~~~ **

Sorry i took forever to update but i was having a writters block for a while nad now that am out of it i will try to update sooner.

also am working on another story that i hope you guys will like. Please review and thanks to those who did.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

**CHAPTER 10**

The night had passed and everyone in the camp began preparing to continue their trip. Sakura had finished packing her stuff when Ino had called for her to join them in the trip, she tried not to remember what happened with sasuke the night before but it was impossible everytime she would turn she saw his face and the little grin he had during the whole walk to Suna.

" Hey teme what are you smiling about?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah you been having that stupid grin since we left camp." said Shikamaru.

"Hn?" Said Sasuke.

"Don't hn us and tell us!" Said Naruto.

"It's none of your damn business dobe." Said an annoyed Sasuke.

He snuck a glanc at Sakura and all his happiness had come back to him. The memories of her body and how she felt made him go hard again.

"Damn!" He whispered so no on will notice the tent forming in his pants. When the team stopped to take a 15min break he grabbed Sakura and walked as far away as possible from the team where they both enjoyed a quicky. But to Sasuke's dismay it wasn't enough he wanted her more and more she was like a drug to him and every min he spent without her he felt like he was going insane.

After the agonizing 2 hours walk they had finally reached their destination, and Sasuke couldn't have been more relieved. They had checked in to an inn boys with boys and girls with girls. After they went to see different places. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was acting very different than before, He didnt want to be away from her. She noticed the way he stared at her up and down, It must have been that shirt Ino made her wear it was making her get the attetion of boys she didnt really want.

Sasuke on the other hand was filled with lust and fuming with jealousy As he saw the looks of the other guys towards Sakura, But at the same time he couldnt stop picturing how she would look with out that shirt in the way. When no one was looking he pulled Sakura aside.

" What the hell do oyu think your doing wearing that shirt?" Asked an angered Sasuke.

" Ino thought it would be a great idea if i wore it." Said an embarrased Sakura.

Sasuke was about to keep yelling at her but when he saw the cleavage she was showing he turned all red and turned decided to take off his jacket.

"Here your starting to get cold." Said a reddish Sasuke.

Sakura didn't know what he mean till she took a look at her self and saw her nipples had started to pop out of her shirt. Once she realized what he meant she had turned beet red and quickly took his jacket to cover her self.

" Thanks" She said not looking at him in the face because every time she did all she thought about was that night. Suddenly she felt Sasukes lips upon hers with a hungry kiss. Then as things started to get heated they heard their teacher calling for all them to regroup. they both mentally cursed their teacher and decide to leave but than Sasuke got near Sakura and whispered something to her.

" meet me in my room when everyone is asleep." and they suddenly parted ways. That night Sakura did as she was told and they spent the whole night making love to each other.

A couple of weeks had past since the trip to Suna and everything went back to normal, except for all those threatening phone calls Sakura has been getting from an unknown caller it has gotten to the point where she gets all scared every time a phone rings. Her relationship with Sasuke has been going great they keep seeing each other but for the last week he has been disappearing somewhere.

~~~~**A/N~~~~**

**sry guys i know is short am having a hard time thinking up the rest of the story . but i promise i will get through it and finish it. thanks again for the reviews it really helps.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

**Chapter 11**

**_Pregnat..._**

Sakura just stood there looking at the stick as if to burn a whole through it. She couldn't belive what she was seeying, and than began getting lost in her own thoughts.

_**Flash back.**_

_It was lunch time and everyone was was sitting on their tables ready to eat, Sakura had been hungry the whole ay and when sheheaerd there was tacos for luch she had been waiing for lunch time all this time_, _but when she was about to tak eher first bite the smell of the beef hit her nose and sh felt her stomach turn and she couldnt stop the vomit that was ready to come up so she got up and ran to t he bathroom. After a couple of minutes of non stop vomitting she he&rd the door of the bathroom openand heard Inos concerned voice._

_"Sakura are you ok?" Asked a very concerned Ino._

_"Yes are you ok you cant seem to keep your food down, Its like if you were pregnant." Said Ten Ten._

"_M-maybe shes sick w-with a b-bug or something." Said hinata. Sakura just gave her friends a weak smile and began cleaning her face, she stated to think about what Ten Ten had said earlier._

_Sakuras heart started racing at the thought, no i can't be Sasuke used protection thise time right? than she remembered that night she went to his room in suna everything got so heated they didt evn think of protection. Sakura felt sick again and ran back into the stall and emptied what ever was left in her stomach. thats when she decided that she had to know._

_Ino went for her to the pharmacy and got her the test, Sakura took it and went into the stall while the gilrs waited outside. Those five minutes seemed like an eternit in Sakuras eyes her nerves where about to kill her when her clock made the sound of five minutes to be over, she slowly looked down and there they were the words she was dreading to see right now._

_Pregnant..._

_**End of flashback.**_

Sakura was brought from her thinking by Inos voice.

"Sakura whats the matter?" Ino said.

Sakura got out of the stall and handed Ino the test. She heard the girls gasp and hug Sakura, thats when she burst out crying. She didnt know what to do.

After what seemed an eternity of crying Sakura finally calmed down. Ino turned to her friend with a smile on her lips.

" Are you going to tell Sasuke?" said Ino.

" Yes, But i barely see him latetly hes been too busy i dont know how to tell him." Said Sakura who once again burst into tears. The girls calmed Sakura again and headed home since they missed the rest of the days classes.

Sakura decided to be ome b y herself she had many things to think about. When she reached home she wasn surprised to see her father wasnt there its been that way for weeks now and than it hit her how ws she going to tell her father? The thought made her sick again. Sakura sat in her room thinking to herself and she finally made the phone call.

"hello." Said Sasuke.

" um hey it me we need to talk can we meet at my place in about 30 mins?" Sais Sakura.

"Sure ill be there soon." Said Sasuke.

Sakura closed her phone and as soon as she did she recieved a txt.

_listen bitch i know whta your up. sasuke is only using your stupid ass and soon hell leave youill makek damn sure of it._

Sakura has been getting those alot latetly and she wasnt feeling so safe all by herself anymore in her own home. Ino had offered hr to go get her a new number but it seemed it hasnt helped they just keep getting worse and worse. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. When she opened the door Sasuke was standing there with his famous smirk.

"i wasnt expecting you for atleast 20 more minutes." Said a very Surprised Sakura.

his smirk disappeared " You sounded different on the phone and i got worried, whats going on?" He asked her. Sakuras nerves went up the roof at his question she ushered him inside and offerend him a drink. When seh came back she sat down and satered at the floor finding it amusing. Sasukes patience ran thin.

"What is it Sakura?" he spoke in a loouder voice making the pink haired girl look up at him.

"um Sasuke..."

"yes" he answered very impatiently.

"Am pregnant" she said looking down waiting to hear an answer from him but as the time passd nothing, it was too quiet for her liking. She looked up and saw him just sitting there no emotion in his face no hint of anything, than suddendly he got up and left. Leaving a very shocked and hurt Sakura alone in her living room.

~~~~**A/N~~~~**

**I am soooooo sorry i havent updated in like for ever. the comp got a virus and tooka while to fix plus i have been very very lazy but i promise i wont be like that anymore. Thanks to all who reviewed am glad you guys like it i think pretty soon is gonna be the end of this story but there is still quiet a few things that need to be up so not yet. ^^.**

**Please review it almways makes me happy to know you guys like my story and also critisism is also welcomed it will help me improve. And again Thank you.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter 12**

Sakura just sat there in her living room her eyes full of shock and tears, she couldn't believe he would actually leave her like this i mean she knew something like this was gonna happen but she was expecting him to say something, she knew he was not going to be happy but he should at least have shown some emotion. Five minutes passed and Sakura finally broke down in tears, Than her phone started to ring announcing to her she had a text message she picked up her phone and read the message to only find it was from the same person who has been threatening her and than she got another text with more threatening words she began to feel scared. A few minutes later she decided to call Ino over she wasn't in the mood to be alone right now she needed someone.

"Hello" Said Ino.

"Hey Ino its me Sakura can you come over tonight and stay over?" Asked Sakura.

"Sakura whats wrong you sound sad i thought Sasuke was gonna be there?" Said Ino with a worried tone.

"He was..." There was a long silence on the phone than Ino heard little sobs than she understood.

"Alright Sakura ill be there soon ill let Ten Ten and Hinata know so they can over too that way we have a sleep over ok?" Said Ino trying to cheer her friend a little bit.

Sakura tried to say thank you to her friend before clicking but her sobs wouldn't let her than she clicked the phone and waited for her friends to come over. About 30 minutes later the door bell rang Sakura quickly got up and went to open the doors when she opened it she saw her friends with bags and soon she received a hug from Hinata.

" We brought movies and a lot of junk food we weren't sure of what you might have a craving for." Said Ten Ten

"And now give us the details of what happened with the human ice block." Said Ino as she entered the house.

Sakura gave a nod and closed the door after her friends were inside and than she began telling them about her talk with Sasuke and the calls and threatening texts.

Mean while Sasuke just got to his house he was still in shock that he didn't notice his brother calling him. Hes been living with his brother alone since his mother died and his father decided t marry to a gold digger who had a thing for younger guys he and his brother didn't feel comfortable at all living there with them and since Itachi had his own company and his own money it was no trouble for him to move out so sasuke decided to join him.

"Hey Sasuke Wake up!" yelled Itachi finally getting Sasukes attention.

"hn" Was all that Sasuke said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Said Itachi.

"Nothing What do you want?" Said Sasuke.

"Why did you just walk out of the meeting? I only accepted you in my company because you begged me too."

"I had something important to do."

"Hn"

"Well get ready we have a flight to catch were going to Suna to close a deal and its going to take us a couple of days." Said Itachi.

"Hn" Said Sasuke and left for his room.

His head was still a mess he didn't know what to do he only wanted to use her not get her knocked up. She had done things to is head e didn't know what to do every time he was near her all he wanted was o hold her and protect her and also fuck her until she couldn't walk anymore at this thought he smirked proudly of himself. Maybe a couple of days away from her and this mess clear his head up and with that he went to sleep.

The next day Sakura felt better having someone to have talked to Ino had left that night around seven and came back 30 mins later with a new phone for Sakura it wasn't exactly new it was her old one but Sakura felt grateful that she didn't have to deal with those txt anymore. But things weren't getting easier at school many girls began to bully her bumping into her writing profanities on her locker destroying her books and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Than someone had grabbed her and shoved her to an empty part of the school.

"What the?" Said Sakura as she started to stand up than she noticed a group of girls and saw Karin at the lead of the pack.

"Listen you whore i told you to leave this school!" Shouted Karin.

"And now i hear you're pregnant with MY sasuke-kuns baby" Said Karin.

"Sakura stared at her in disbelief how the hell did she find out about her pregnancy than she started to panic she didn't want anything ti happen to her baby she quickly put her hands in her stomach to protect the baby.

"Hes not your Sasuke-kun hes my boyfriend and we love each other"Said Sakura Getting up to her feet and staring Karin straight in the eyes.

"And is nooo ones bussines what we do we our lives" Said Sakura already getting angry. The next thing that happened wasn't exactly was she was hoping for Karin smirked at her and said.

"Than we are gonna have to fix that now won't we." and with that said she kicked Sakura straight to her stomach knocking the air out of her than the other girl egan to beat up on Sakura not giving her th chance to defend her self. Every time she tried to get up another one kicked her back down, Sakura tried her best to protect her baby and the last thing she saw was Karin laughing her ass off enjoying her pain than she saw darkness.

Sasuke was in the middle of a meeting when he received a text from Naruto.

**_Teme Sakura has been Hospitalized! She was found in the old school building by the janitor it seems like she was beaten and she was bleeding a lot_**... _**were are you? She needs you right now?**_

sasuke's world just cashed when he read the message he felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach._The baby_ he quickly thought**_. _**Thats when it all came clear to him. He loved Sakura and he also wanted the baby. He quickly got up from his chair and left the meeting giving his brother a glance. Itachi hadn't missed a second of h is brothers reaction to the txt he got it went from shock to despair to happiness than anger and finally worry. He nodded to Sasuke's glance in acknowledgment he knew he had something way more important to get to. And with that Sasuke left to the airport to catch the first flight out of suna.

Sakura woke up sore all over than she realized were she was. She quickly got up remembering what had happened to her.

"ow" she winced at the pain she felt.

"oh your awake" Said Ino with a hint of sadness in her voice she quickly changed her tune hoping for her friend to notice but sadly she did. Sakura gave her a questioning look than remembered about the baby.

"Ino hows the baby?" She asked with worry in her eyes. Her friend just gave her a weak smile before answering.

"Am sorry Sakura you were bleeding a lot when they found you and by the time you got here it was too late." Said Ino.

Sakura just stared blankly at her friend, She didnt know what to feel she know she wanted the baby she didnt want it to die like this she wanted to see it grow and smile.

"Ino i want to be alone." Was the last thing she said to her friend before laying back into the bed and faced the wall.

**~~~~A/N~~~~**

**Sorry guys it took me this long to update. Hope you had a great valentines day.**

**am almost nearing the end of this story maybe two more chapters left. Also if you have time please visit my other story the forgotten uchiha.**

**thank you for reviewing for those who did and also thanks for reading. Please review i like to see what you guys think of my story.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

**Chapter 13**

Sasuke had finally made it to the hospital after 4 hours on the plane and an entire night at the airport he had gotten no sleep and was looking a mess he didn't even stop at his place for a quick change all he could think about was Sakura and their baby. He went to the nurses station to ask for any information but before he could ask he hear someone call out to him.

"Sasuke?" Said the voice, he turned around to find a very pissed off blond girl.

"What the hell do you think YOUR doing here?" asked ino with fury well showed in her eyes.

"What do you think am doing here Ino am here to see Sakura." said Sasuke with annoyance.

"Oh no you don't, not after what you did to her. You screw her and get her pregnant to than disappear like that without a word to her." Said Ino.

" I don't need to explain my self to you Ino." He said giving her his famous Uchiha glare, he than began to walk in the direction of were the nurse had said Sakura's room was leaving behind a fuming blond.

When he reached Sakuras room he hesitated for a minute not knowing what to say to her. S

Sakura was laying on the bed crying she should be happy that she wasn't gonna have the baby anymore but she wasn't she felt empty inside like a piece of her was missing. She than heard the small click of the door shutting.

"Ino i told you i wanted to be alone" She said with out turning. When she heard no answer she turned around and saw none other than the last person she wanted to see right now.

"What do you want Sasuke? Came to make sure the baby is gone? well let me make things easier for you." She said with hatred in every of her words.

" Its gone Sasuke you don't have to worry about it anymore." Tears began filling her eyes as she said those words.

Sasuke just stood there with pain and regret visible in his eyes, Sakura thought she was hallucinating when she saw those emotions show in his eyes but what surprised her the most was what he did next. He got close to her and engulfed her in a mind loosing hug and than he began to cry. _This is so unlike Sasuke... Whats going on i thought he didn't want the baby?_

" Sakura am so sorry, I shouldn't have left you like that. A-and now our baby is gone." Said Sasuke.

Sakura just sat there in shock she didn't know what the hell was going on this wasn't the Sasuke she knew. This Sasuke was being honest with her, she slowly lifted her hand and hugged the sobbing uchiha to her chest. He looked up at her wondering if she had forgiven him, she opened her mouth to say something when he heard an angered voice call out to her.

"SAKURA!" The voice sai.

Her green eyes looked up and she started to panic, Sasuke saw her expression and turn to look at the door and saw a very angered...

**~~~~A/N~~~~**

**am soooo sorry i took for ever to upload but i couldnt concentrate listening to the wiggles and elmo this couple of days my one year old just loves them and gets really annoye when i take them off and her cute lil words like paple(means apple in her vocabulary XD). I also got a new apartment which we are renovating the walls but am still excited cant wait to start my life with my lil fam so please forgive me for taking for everrr. am going to try and update the other story i already have the chapters i just need to type it up and post it. please review.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It has been two weeks since sakura left the hospital and she has been avoiding sasuke like the plague. She didnt want to see him after that incident in her hospital room. Her other friends have been very helpful in keeping Sasuke away from her. Even Naruto has been of help to her even though their best friends naruto just wasnt happy with sasuke at all. Sakura was sitting in her biology class looking out the window she just didnt have the heart to listen to what he teacher was saying her thoughts just kept replaying that day at the hospital.

**flashback**

**"SAKURA" the angry voice said.**

**Her green eyes looked up and she started to panick, Sasuke saw her expressin and turned to look at the door and saw a very angered looking man in about his 50's.**

**" Dad um i can explain." saying Sakura.**

**Her father didnt even looked at her his gaze was almost boring holes into Sasukes head. Sasuke started to shift in his seat he was trying very hard not to glare a sakuras father but the said man wasnt helping the situation by glaring at him and no one glares at an uchiha.**

**So he did the best thing he did was get up and leave. Sakura was surprised by sasuke sudden movement but was glad he was gonne. In a way she was grateful of her fathers arrival she was almost about to say she had forgiven him when in reality she wasn't really sure if she was ready too just yet.**

**" Sakura hunny am so sorry i havent been there enough for you." her father sais breaking her from her thoughts, sakura was too tired and emotionally drained to start this again so she just dimissed her dad saying she was tired and promised to continue this talk later and went back to bed. The remainder of her stay at the hospital she refused to see sasuke everytime he came.**

**End of flashback**

Sakura came back from her thoughts just in time to hear the bell ring signaling the end of the school day. She quickly collected her things and left. She got out of the choll building when she felt strong arms that sbe knew all to well wraping themselves around her and quickly carrying her to a black vmw. After h got into the car and began to drive without saying a word.

" What do you want Sasuke?" Asked a rather scared sakura.

~~~A/N~~~~

I am sooop sry or the supr late update but like i said before i moved and so had no comp till my hubby got me a tab to update u guys. i know its short but plz bare with me. and like always i would appreciate ur reviews.


End file.
